Haruhi Suzumiya Final Fantasy crossover
by Supergogetass4
Summary: When the computer club president decides it is time for another try to beat the SOS brigade and teams up with Square-Enix hilarity, destruction and lemons - oh so many lemons - insue
1. Introduction

Hi this is my second story - it is my own creation this time instead of a modified version of a musical. Anyway read and review, if i get 2 reviews then i will add another chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - if i did then there would be less dialogue and more smut

* * *

"A duel!" the computer club president was yelling, "A duel, really we want to duel you guys and with this duel we will put an end to the SOS Brigade's reign of terror!" And sure enough, as soon as he had finished, Haruhi flew in and kicked him in the face."Chief!" the computer club exclaimed as they ran towards their leader. Anyway skipping a pointless bit of diolouge which ended in the computer club president being kicked in the head again, they finally explained what they wanted. "We have developed a game in co-operation with Square Enix and we want to fight you in it." said the computer club president triumphantly. Haruhi was all too eager to accept this challenge. I had heard of Square Enix and I couldn't help but wonder what franchise they were using ,Kingdom Hearts? Dragon Quest? I didn't know, but what came next really shocked me...

"So whats this game we will be playing?" asked Haruhi in a tone which screamed "We are going to kick your asses because I want to!" Nagato, Mikuru,Koizumi and I were worried about which game it was, knowing Haruhi, if she got addicted to the game then she may change the world to fit her mood. We all listened intently for the answer. "Final Fantasy Online." Haruhi was ecstatic, Nagato was unfazed, Koizumi was smiling and Mikuru and I exchanged horrified looks. As Haruhi took the game disk from the computer club president , who promptly left, she turned around and yelled "Time for some training!"

As the disk was passed around to be installed on each computer I had a look on the back of the case. It stated: "A game based online on the concept of Final Fantasy. Every character and Monster from Final Fantasies I – X will be awaiting your arrival along with the heroes who fought the enemies to fight alongside you. There are 10 levels plus a secret bonus level for Final Fantasy Crisis Core. Choose your class, take up your weapon and most importantly : WIN!" I stared in disbelief, first at the text and then at Haruhi's brilliant smile , and as I did I wondered how this could go horribly wrong...

* * *

There ya go - remember to review, 2 reviews and i post the next chapter!

Supergogetass4


	2. Chapter 1

I apologise to one and all, this chapter is a long time overdue, but it is here now. I am not a very good author, but I am trying my best here.

I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya or Final Fantasy

* * *

As soon as the game was done installing, Haruhi was eager to begin training, with the match with the computer club only a few days away. I couldn't object, how could I? With the fate of everything riding on this contest, I gingerly opened the game. It as a typical RPG style menu; New Game, Load Character, Options; everything was there and in working order. Following Haruhi's advice (more like orders) I started a new game and began to create my character. Fortunately I found a character who looked just like me and I picked him. He was a class one warrior, a SOLDIER 2nd Class. I named him Mitchiru and a weapon for him. SOLDIER 2nd Classes are usually not allowed to use personal equipment until they become 1st, but this is a minor detail considering that Haruhi was already rushing us along. We all had to go through a tutorial which took most of the time (much to Haruhi's annoyance), so then we only had time to choose one of the starting areas, Labelled IV, X, VII, EXVII. It didn't take long for Haruhi to pick X as our starting point. We managed a brief time in the area, which was called Spira, before Haruhi was rushing to leave with the promise (yeah right, more like a threat) of more training tomorrow. We packed our things and left the clubroom. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

The next day came only too early with light winds and slight rain. It was the perfect day for doing something outdoors, but Haruhi insisted we spend more time on the game. When I arrived at the clubroom, Miss Asahina was making the tea, Nagato was hammering on her laptops keyboard, and Koizumi was sitting with his usual smile on his face. I don't know what he's so happy about, considering we are holding the weight of the world on our shoulders.

"What's up?" I asked Koizumi this, but Nagato was the one to answer.

"You will find the ceiling is positioned directly above us, however I am sure that this is not what you meant to say, and what you meant to say was "What's happening?" or "What's going on?"." Nagato continued to stare at the computer screen while correcting my minor mistake.

"That's not what I meant Nagato, I meant...never mind, what is going on?" At this point Koizumi jumped in.

"There have been no formations of closed space in any region of the world; it seems this game is keeping Miss Suzumiya occupied, at least for the time being." Koizumi had an annoying habit of keeping that annoying and goofy smile on his face while he spoke. "But then you never know what's going to happen. That's the greatest thing about this world; you can never predict what will happen next."

As if on cue, Haruhi burst through the door and Miss Asahina instinctively hid in a corner. She had been kept back for detention for disrupting the entire of our Maths class by hurting me and yelling another one of her 'brilliant' ideas. So Haruhi was in detention for 20 minutes after class helping the cleaners. She seemed happy, standing in the doorway. The problem was, whenever Haruhi smiles, something bad is going to happen. Apart from Miss Asahina, everyone seems calm though.

"Okay you guys, the competition is in 6 days, we need to get out there and show those bad guys hell! Mikuru stop hiding in the corner, it's time to go and beat the computer club at their own game!"

Haruhi was all too eager to get out there, when we should be preparing before running in there, No surprise then that one of Koizumi's teammates were sent on an emergency assignment when Haruhi died for the first time. It wasn't the last time she died, but thankfully dying didnt mean you left the game altogether, just that you lost all of your items. Haruhi, who started with a respectable summoner, got killed and became a 'less than respectable mage'. Much to Haruhi's annoyance, this showed up above her head. She then spent the next 10 minutes yelling at me to make it go away. Eventually though, Haruhi gained some equipment, and we managed to get through to the first city. We found it by accident, we saw a boat and jumped on it, leading us to Luca.

"Okay that's all from the club today, dismissed." Haruhi's voice cut through the previous silence as she packed her things and headed home.

I looked at all the others in turn, and we all shut down the game and our laptops. As we were packing our things away, I looked at Nagato. She stared back at me and simply said "Be careful." before walking away, and out of the clubroom. Koizumi smiled at me before leaving the clubroom, and Miss Asahina told me not to wait for her, as she was getting changed out of the maid outfit Haruhi made her wear. Taking advantage of this, I walked briskly away from the clubroom and down the hill. I used to hate walking up and down the hill every day, but now it seems like a relaxing change of pace from having the weight of the world on your shoulders.

That night, I had a bad dream. I dreamt I was in the game, as my character. This was not the world we had been in while we were playing the game in the clubroom. I had been split up from the others somehow, and I was fighting these floating eye things. I then continued walking, taking out some Bombs in the process, and reaching a village. After stocking up, I continued onwards, and after fighting through hoardes of monsters. I reached a metal building with an odd logo on it. From what I could make out, the logo read: 'Sh.n.a'. I had no idea what this means, and looking for answers I headed inside the building. Once inside there were these pods, and a blocked door. Lying on the ground was a girl from the village, seemingly been stabbed. I ran up the stairs and, pulling my sword, sliced through the door, with some difficulty. Walking through the labyrinth of passageways and tunnels, I finally reached a room where a human being was standing. He was facing a glass tube, almost like he was talking to it. He turned around, his silver hair flowing behind him. ...That was all I remember before blackness and waking up.

I sat bolt upright in my bed and looked around, although I knew that I had just been dreaming, some part of me felt it was a warning of some kind, maybe a vision of the future. I shook these ideas off as they were daft, and then I thought "I hang around with a god, a time traveller, an esper and an alien, of course my ideas sound daft." Putting these thoughts behind me, I carried on and got dressed for school, well, at least I tried to, until I opened the curtains to see a thick white blanket of snow. My mother called up the stairs, "Kyon, there's no school today, the snow is too thick. Go back to bed for a while dear, you don't need to be up so early today." Taking advantage of this, I went back to bed, wondering if what I saw was a dream, or a premonition. Soon after, I had my sister jumping on me, wanting to play in the snow. A premonition? No way.

After numerous snowball fights with my sister and the club, involving me getting smacked in the face with several snowballs, I retreated back into my room. This silence was soon interrupted by Haruhi calling me to her house for training on the game. I was hoping for some peace and quiet but I guess Lady Luck is not on my side today. I took a shower to wash all the snow and cold away, before walking slowly to Haruhi's house. I was, of course, the last person to her house and therefore got a penalty. This time, it was a penalty of 2000 gold coins on the game, which was all I had. After getting into Haruhi's house, I looked around the hallway and saw Koizumi leaning against a wall with his trademark smile, while Nagato was inspecting the radiator behind her. "Mikuru was busy, and so she couldn't meet us. It doesn't matter though, because we will kick their ass on our own."

As soon as we got our laptops and internet connection, Haruhi put us onto the game and had us get online as soon as possible. I guess I had no choice, although I would much rather be at home infront of a warm fire. Nagato looked at me and muttered something.I Suddenly felt a lot warmer. I guess Nagato either doesn't want to upset Haruhi, or she wants to win. Either way, Haruhi was already forcing us up towards the stadium in the game. Turns out, it's a blitzball stadium, and we had to quickly gather a team, since Haruhi was insistant that we play. The entire game was played underwater, which was rather annoying since we cannot breathe underwater. We got beaten badly for the entire first half of the competition, but Nagato soon sorted that out in the next round. We managed to scrape a victory in the end, but it was close. We soon left the stadium and the blitzball. And why you ask? The reason is very simple : Haruhi got bored.

After spending hours running around the city looking for shops so that Haruhi could spend even more of my hard earned money, we retreated to the safety of a pub, where we got some drinks. Even in the game we weren't old enough to purchase alcohol, so we just settled for some tea. Nagato slowly drank hers, while Koizumi tried to drink it in one gulp (which was rather amusing considering the cup of tea was scaulding hot. Watching him jump around screaming because he burnt his mouth was definitely the highlight of my day.). Haruhi, after finishing her cup of tea, ran over to the pub owner and came back soon after with a piece of paper.

I looked over the piece of paper, which had a picture of a human with strange hair that stuck out. It seemed like a bounty request. I remembered seeing this person at the stadium, he looked pretty important. "Ok, that's it for today," came Haruhi's voice, cutting through my chain of thought. Koizumi stood and bowed before walking out of the room. Nagato turned to me and something told me to follow her, so I bowed and left along with Nagato. Koizumi quickly got a phone call after that – go figure.

Back at Nagato's condo, Nagato served me tea, before sitting down and talking. "There is a high probability that we will all end up in the game the computer club created before the week is over. We will have to win the game in order to escape the game. This will not be an easy task, especially since Haruhi Suzumiya is not likely to listen to any of us. I need you to be the driving force behind this game, helping us with the gameplay. For this reason, take this." Nagato handed me a disk, almost identical to the one that we got from the computer club. I just stared at Nagato, disbelieving that she said everything that she just did, along with the fact that she stole the game disk from the computer club. "You will find the game software on that disk. Please take the time to master the game and everything in it, otherwise the formation of closed space may become inevitable, and the entire world will be enveloped in the closed space, effectively ending the planet." I nodded and walked out of the room, and returned to my own house.

I quickly fell asleep, exhausted from the days activities. I slept soundly through the night, until I was awoken by an odd sound. I opened my eyes, and looked to my left. There, impaled into my pillow, was a single black-bladed sword.

* * *

Ok then, read and review. I have the next chapter ready to go, so I will put it up as soon as I get 3 reviews for this one.

Haruhi: You can't do that! Making people wait for the next chapter!

Me: Yes I can, and I just did.

Haruhi: Grr, SOS Brigade - Attack!

Me: *runs and hides*


	3. Chapter 2

I apologise to one and all, this chapter is a long time overdue, but it is here now. I am not a very good author, but I am trying my best here.

I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya or Final Fantasy

* * *

As soon as the game was done installing, Haruhi was eager to begin training, with the match with the computer club only a few days away. I couldn't object, how could I? With the fate of everything riding on this contest, I gingerly opened the game. It as a typical RPG style menu; New Game, Load Character, Options; everything was there and in working order. Following Haruhi's advice (more like orders) I started a new game and began to create my character. Fortunately I found a character who looked just like me and I picked him. He was a class one warrior, a SOLDIER 2nd Class. I named him Mitchiru and a weapon for him. SOLDIER 2nd Classes are usually not allowed to use personal equipment until they become 1st, but this is a minor detail considering that Haruhi was already rushing us along. We all had to go through a tutorial which took most of the time (much to Haruhi's annoyance), so then we only had time to choose one of the starting areas, Labelled IV, X, VII, EXVII. It didn't take long for Haruhi to pick X as our starting point. We managed a brief time in the area, which was called Spira, before Haruhi was rushing to leave with the promise (yeah right, more like a threat) of more training tomorrow. We packed our things and left the clubroom. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

The next day came only too early with light winds and slight rain. It was the perfect day for doing something outdoors, but Haruhi insisted we spend more time on the game. When I arrived at the clubroom, Miss Asahina was making the tea, Nagato was hammering on her laptops keyboard, and Koizumi was sitting with his usual smile on his face. I don't know what he's so happy about, considering we are holding the weight of the world on our shoulders.

"What's up?" I asked Koizumi this, but Nagato was the one to answer.

"You will find the ceiling is positioned directly above us, however I am sure that this is not what you meant to say, and what you meant to say was "What's happening?" or "What's going on?"." Nagato continued to stare at the computer screen while correcting my minor mistake.

"That's not what I meant Nagato, I meant...never mind, what is going on?" At this point Koizumi jumped in.

"There have been no formations of closed space in any region of the world; it seems this game is keeping Miss Suzumiya occupied, at least for the time being." Koizumi had an annoying habit of keeping that annoying and goofy smile on his face while he spoke. "But then you never know what's going to happen. That's the greatest thing about this world; you can never predict what will happen next."

As if on cue, Haruhi burst through the door and Miss Asahina instinctively hid in a corner. She had been kept back for detention for disrupting the entire of our Maths class by hurting me and yelling another one of her 'brilliant' ideas. So Haruhi was in detention for 20 minutes after class helping the cleaners. She seemed happy, standing in the doorway. The problem was, whenever Haruhi smiles, something bad is going to happen. Apart from Miss Asahina, everyone seems calm though.

"Okay you guys, the competition is in 6 days, we need to get out there and show those bad guys hell! Mikuru stop hiding in the corner, it's time to go and beat the computer club at their own game!"

Haruhi was all too eager to get out there, when we should be preparing before running in there, No surprise then that one of Koizumi's teammates were sent on an emergency assignment when Haruhi died for the first time. It wasn't the last time she died, but thankfully dying didnt mean you left the game altogether, just that you lost all of your items. Haruhi, who started with a respectable summoner, got killed and became a 'less than respectable mage'. Much to Haruhi's annoyance, this showed up above her head. She then spent the next 10 minutes yelling at me to make it go away. Eventually though, Haruhi gained some equipment, and we managed to get through to the first city. We found it by accident, we saw a boat and jumped on it, leading us to Luca.

"Okay that's all from the club today, dismissed." Haruhi's voice cut through the previous silence as she packed her things and headed home.

I looked at all the others in turn, and we all shut down the game and our laptops. As we were packing our things away, I looked at Nagato. She stared back at me and simply said "Be careful." before walking away, and out of the clubroom. Koizumi smiled at me before leaving the clubroom, and Miss Asahina told me not to wait for her, as she was getting changed out of the maid outfit Haruhi made her wear. Taking advantage of this, I walked briskly away from the clubroom and down the hill. I used to hate walking up and down the hill every day, but now it seems like a relaxing change of pace from having the weight of the world on your shoulders.

That night, I had a bad dream. I dreamt I was in the game, as my character. This was not the world we had been in while we were playing the game in the clubroom. I had been split up from the others somehow, and I was fighting these floating eye things. I then continued walking, taking out some Bombs in the process, and reaching a village. After stocking up, I continued onwards, and after fighting through hoardes of monsters. I reached a metal building with an odd logo on it. From what I could make out, the logo read: 'Sh.n.a'. I had no idea what this means, and looking for answers I headed inside the building. Once inside there were these pods, and a blocked door. Lying on the ground was a girl from the village, seemingly been stabbed. I ran up the stairs and, pulling my sword, sliced through the door, with some difficulty. Walking through the labyrinth of passageways and tunnels, I finally reached a room where a human being was standing. He was facing a glass tube, almost like he was talking to it. He turned around, his silver hair flowing behind him. ...That was all I remember before blackness and waking up.

I sat bolt upright in my bed and looked around, although I knew that I had just been dreaming, some part of me felt it was a warning of some kind, maybe a vision of the future. I shook these ideas off as they were daft, and then I thought "I hang around with a god, a time traveller, an esper and an alien, of course my ideas sound daft." Putting these thoughts behind me, I carried on and got dressed for school, well, at least I tried to, until I opened the curtains to see a thick white blanket of snow. My mother called up the stairs, "Kyon, there's no school today, the snow is too thick. Go back to bed for a while dear, you don't need to be up so early today." Taking advantage of this, I went back to bed, wondering if what I saw was a dream, or a premonition. Soon after, I had my sister jumping on me, wanting to play in the snow. A premonition? No way.

After numerous snowball fights with my sister and the club, involving me getting smacked in the face with several snowballs, I retreated back into my room. This silence was soon interrupted by Haruhi calling me to her house for training on the game. I was hoping for some peace and quiet but I guess Lady Luck is not on my side today. I took a shower to wash all the snow and cold away, before walking slowly to Haruhi's house. I was, of course, the last person to her house and therefore got a penalty. This time, it was a penalty of 2000 gold coins on the game, which was all I had. After getting into Haruhi's house, I looked around the hallway and saw Koizumi leaning against a wall with his trademark smile, while Nagato was inspecting the radiator behind her. "Mikuru was busy, and so she couldn't meet us. It doesn't matter though, because we will kick their ass on our own."

As soon as we got our laptops and internet connection, Haruhi put us onto the game and had us get online as soon as possible. I guess I had no choice, although I would much rather be at home infront of a warm fire. Nagato looked at me and muttered something.I Suddenly felt a lot warmer. I guess Nagato either doesn't want to upset Haruhi, or she wants to win. Either way, Haruhi was already forcing us up towards the stadium in the game. Turns out, it's a blitzball stadium, and we had to quickly gather a team, since Haruhi was insistant that we play. The entire game was played underwater, which was rather annoying since we cannot breathe underwater. We got beaten badly for the entire first half of the competition, but Nagato soon sorted that out in the next round. We managed to scrape a victory in the end, but it was close. We soon left the stadium and the blitzball. And why you ask? The reason is very simple : Haruhi got bored.

After spending hours running around the city looking for shops so that Haruhi could spend even more of my hard earned money, we retreated to the safety of a pub, where we got some drinks. Even in the game we weren't old enough to purchase alcohol, so we just settled for some tea. Nagato slowly drank hers, while Koizumi tried to drink it in one gulp (which was rather amusing considering the cup of tea was scaulding hot. Watching him jump around screaming because he burnt his mouth was definitely the highlight of my day.). Haruhi, after finishing her cup of tea, ran over to the pub owner and came back soon after with a piece of paper.

I looked over the piece of paper, which had a picture of a human with strange hair that stuck out. It seemed like a bounty request. I remembered seeing this person at the stadium, he looked pretty important. "Ok, that's it for today," came Haruhi's voice, cutting through my chain of thought. Koizumi stood and bowed before walking out of the room. Nagato turned to me and something told me to follow her, so I bowed and left along with Nagato. Koizumi quickly got a phone call after that – go figure.

Back at Nagato's condo, Nagato served me tea, before sitting down and talking. "There is a high probability that we will all end up in the game the computer club created before the week is over. We will have to win the game in order to escape the game. This will not be an easy task, especially since Haruhi Suzumiya is not likely to listen to any of us. I need you to be the driving force behind this game, helping us with the gameplay. For this reason, take this." Nagato handed me a disk, almost identical to the one that we got from the computer club. I just stared at Nagato, disbelieving that she said everything that she just did, along with the fact that she stole the game disk from the computer club. "You will find the game software on that disk. Please take the time to master the game and everything in it, otherwise the formation of closed space may become inevitable, and the entire world will be enveloped in the closed space, effectively ending the planet." I nodded and walked out of the room, and returned to my own house.

I quickly fell asleep, exhausted from the days activities. I slept soundly through the night, until I was awoken by an odd sound. I opened my eyes, and looked to my left. There, impaled into my pillow, was a single black-bladed sword.

* * *

Ok then, read and review. I have the next chapter ready to go, so I will put it up as soon as I get 3 reviews for this one.

Haruhi: You can't do that! Making people wait for the next chapter!

Me: Yes I can, and I just did.

Haruhi: Grr, SOS Brigade - Attack!

Me: *runs and hides*


End file.
